


Missed Opportunity

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Phone Sex, Polyamory, RvB Rare Pair Week, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, the trans trio, they're all trans karen aka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kai brags about the great sex Tucker missed.A tiny thing for rvb rare pair week on tumblr!





	Missed Opportunity

If there’s one thing Kai loves it’s when she has Wash down on his knees with her hands in his hair as he gives her the best blowjob ever, of all time. If there’s one thing she loves more it’s the envy in Tucker’s voice, and the stupid little pout he does as she gives him a full play by play of the amazing sex he just missed out on over the radio.  
“Yeah it was pretty great. God, I wish you could’ve seen how pretty he looked Tucker.” Kai sighs. “With his swollen, red lips wrapped around my cock. He wasn’t allowed to touch himself so by the time I finished he was soaked.” She hears Tucker inhale deeply over the radio, letting out a barely audible whine. No doubt getting hard, and wet just thinking about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on making this much longer! I got stuck right after this so I just posted it as is because when I get stuck it means I stare at the document for 8+ hours and upset myself so I thought to avoid it


End file.
